Break the Queen
by KaetWrites
Summary: Dirty Little Secrets / "She could hear it talking to Will, pretending to whisper, but she could hear every word loud and clear."


She was exhausted though they'd barely begun. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat and she could barely left her head from her chest. She could hear _it_ talking to Will, pretending to whisper, but she could hear every word loud and clear. It was turning Will against her, not that he needed any help in that department. He already hated her. She managed to lift her head to look at him. "Will.." She managed to get out. She was so tired. Her resolve had failed to give out on her yet, and she was determined not to make any wishes for Jafar. Hours earlier, Jafar had stated that she didn't have to be in one piece for her to make her wishes. Blood dripped from her fingertips where he'd taken off parts of her skin. She screamed the entire time but never wished for it to stop. She wouldn't give in. She was the Red Queen, The Bloody Queen. A little blood couldn't hurt her. She looked at Will's face, streaked with dried water and eyes red from irritation. He had cried for her as she screamed. He'd demanded that she make a wish to end her pain, but she stayed strong.

"Ana," Her eyes snapped open. When had she closed them? "Ana, it's okay." She remembered what Alice had said to Cyrus when he told her to make her final wish to save herself. She shook her head. "No, Will. I've done enough to you. Not this. I won't do it." The Jabberwocky was right in her face again, gripping her arms tightly. Anastasia hissed in pain at the grip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jafar growing impatient. They'd been going at this for hours now. She turned her head away from the Jabberwocky to look at him. "You'll have to kill me, Jafar." She said. She was growing tired of this game. Jafar turned away from her to look at Will.

"Obviously losing your own limbs doesn't faze you." The Jabberwocky smiled, a smile that shook Anastasia to her core. Jafar opened the cage and walked in towards Will. Anastasia's strength returned to her instantly and she fought against her bonds, pulling, straining, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm. She screamed at them to leave Will alone and it took the Jabberwocky grabbing her and making her look at Will for her to stop struggling. "No! Leave him alone!" She begged. Jafar smirked at her. "It seems you do have a weakness, _Ana_" She looked at Jafar with tears in her eyes. The way he said her name was filled with mocking and disgust. Her resolve left her at last. "I'll do it. I'll make the wishes." Will looked relieved - or was that disappointment? She couldn't tell.

She knew the wishes she was supposed to make. The ones they told her to make, no consequences, no easy way out. She looked into Will's eyes as she spoke. "I wish for my crown." She felt the weight on her head appear instantly. It felt much heavier than usual. "I wish for my jewels." The Jabberwocky trailed her hand down Anastasia's cheek. "I wish for you to stop." Will sagged against the chair he was bound to before he disappeared in a cloud of dust. Anastasia collapsed against the chair she was in, refusing to look at either of her tormentors. With a wave of Jafar's magic wand, the pain in her hand stopped. He unchained her and had the nerve to smile at him. "For your trouble." As if he had done her a great kindness. As she passed by Will's bottle she had the idea to knock it over, but Jafar pushed her into one of the open cells. She hit the brick wall so hard that she felt like she broke her arm. She fell to her knees, not looking up at Jafar.

"You have you want, why not kill me?" Her voice didn't sound like her at all. She wasn't that broken, that defeated. Jafar seemed to pause. "I think you're more useful alive than dead. For the moment at least." With that he left her alone, closing the gate behind him. She watched him leave with Will's bottle as she pushed herself back against the wall. She pulled off her jewels and her crown and threw them against the opposite wall. They were nothing but silly trinkets.

This was all her fault.


End file.
